


Bloom

by scrapbullet



Category: Revolver (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruises are more than just internal bleeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

Bruises are more than just internal bleeding, Billy muses as he warms his hands on the small of Sorter's back. Beneath the flesh blooms a wound of black and lurid purple, spreading outward from the base of the spine in a distorted crescent that is as furious as the tight heat in the center of Billy's chest; the heat that wants to tear the guy that did this to his lover a new asshole.

Hell, that’d be going easy on the bastard. Something a little more _personal_ should be in order...

Sorter flinches in his sleep, pain flickering over his face. He's not one to show pain, is Sorter - had shoved his blood stained hands under the faucet until the water ran clear and bleached the sink afterwards, the stench clinging to his flesh - but Billy knows him well enough by now, can pick out the tightening of skin around the lips and the way his body stands stiff. Each and every miniscule twitch of muscle and flex of elegant fingers says much; that Sorter’s body is a taut string, about ready to snap.

He'd looked at Billy and Billy had looked back and neither of them had said a word. They didn’t have to.

They'd slipped into bed and Billy had been careful - had unbuttoned Sorter’s starched white shirt and unzipped his pressed black trousers with deft fingers - and buried his face between Sorter's thighs until the glow of a sweet orgasm had dulled the pain.

Sleep had come soon after that but Sorter’s restless, keyed up.

Billy can’t sleep either.

Until now he could've ignored his lovers extracurricular activities, turned a blind eye. But now? Billy sighs, and presses a warm kiss to Sorter's shoulder. Now it's that much more difficult.

Bruises are more than just internal bleeding.


End file.
